Mystery of Veteran's Affairs
Mystery of Veteran's Affairs is the fifty-second episode of Mister T: The Animated Series. It is inspired by the series finale of M.A.S.H. and guest stars Alan Alda. Premise The spotlight centers around Courtney as she tries to help her father cope with PTSD. Soon, Mr. T and the team along with their friend Alan Alda uncover a scam involving compensation from the Department of Veteran's Affairs. Who could be responsible? Plot If a person were to fall for a scam, what would happen? That is the question Mr. T asks at a seminar hosted by Alan Alda that is being broadcast on PBS. Mr. T explains that the answer is not pretty. He explains that Courtney's father went through that experience, while they were helping him cope with post-traumatic stress disorder. This led to the Mystery of Veteran's Affairs. Mr. T and the team are visiting Courtney's father at his home in Upstate New York. After the events of Military Mystery, Major Howard was given an honorable discharge from the military and is now retired. Courtney finds out that her father is not receiving compensation that, being a retired veteran, he should be receiving, especially since he is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder as a result of the events of Military Mystery. The team witnesses one of these bouts. Courtney's father is lying on the floor crying like crazy. Mr. T decide to investigate why Courtney's father is not receiving compensation. He contacts Inspector General Sloane about this. Alan Alda arrives to visit and learns what is going on. He shows the team an old VHS tape of the series finale of M.A.S.H. which leaves the team wondering what is going on. Inspector General Sloane arrives and informs them that two agents of the Department of Veteran's Affairs have become suspect. Agents Thompson and Hanover who turn out to both have a history of corruption. Thompson is believed to have swindled veterans of money, while Hanover is suspected to have run a catering business on the side that involved stealing food that was supposed to go to veterans. Mr. T questions them but learns little of value. A little while later, someone attempts to shoot Robin, Kim, and Courtney outside a restaurant. This leads to Mr. T investigating further. Jeff and Woody uncover a scam by Agents Hanover and Thompson regarding compensation. Alan Alda contacts Inspector General Sloane. He warns that the various branches of the VA Department have made it difficult to prosecute corruption. Mr. T contacts the police. The team helps the police arrest the two. Mr. T explains that ultimately Agents Hanover and Thompson received long prison sentences for their crimes. He then explains that PTSD is a very serious problem that has to be dealt with. He also explains that what those two VA agents did is a symptom of a larger problem at the Department of Veteran's Affairs. Cast and Characters Suspects Culprits Songs Location * Upstate New York Trivia * This is one of those episodes that generated controversy over its content. In this case, the episode dealt with real-life corruption at the Department of Veteran's Affairs. * It is revealed the Major Howard was forced to retire after the events of Military Mystery.